headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Terminator: Allison from Palmdale
"Allison from Palmdale" is the fourth episode of season two of the sci-fi/action TV series Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles and the thirteenth episode of the series overall. It was directed by Charles Beeson with a script written by Toni Graphia. It first aired on the FOX Network on Monday, September 29th, 2008. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Crew Developed for television by Josh Friedman Based on characters created by James Cameron and Gale Anne Hurd * Ashley Edward Miller - Co-producer * Zack Stentz - Co-producer * John Enbom - Supervising producer * Natalie Chaidez - Co-executive producer * Toni Graphia - Co-executive producer * Mario F. Kassar - Executive producer * Andrew G. Vajna - Executive producer * Joel B. Michaels - Executive producer * Jill Danton - Producer * James Middleton - Executive producer * John Wirth - Executive producer * Josh Friedman - Executive producer * Jessie W. Dugan - Co-producer * Hilton H. Smith - Producer * Stephen Collins - Director of photography * Marek Dobrowolski - Production designer * Heather Jo MacDougall, A.C.E. - Editor * Bear McCreary - Composer Notes & Trivia * Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles was developed for television by Josh Friedman. Based on characters created by James Cameron and Gale Anne Hurd. * This episode is rated TV-14. * This episode is production code number 3T7304. * This episode is included on disc one of the Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles: The Complete Second Season DVD collection. The DVD includes audio commentary for this episode by creator Josh Friedman and executive producers James Middleton and John Wirth and actors Thomas Dekker and Summer Glau. * Executive producer Mario Kassar is credited as Mario F. Kassar in this episode. * Co-producer Ashley Miller is credited as Ashley Edward Miller in this episode. * Co-producer Jessie Ward Dugan is credited as Jessie W. Dugan in this episode. * Co-producer Hilton Smith is credited as Hilton H. Smith in this episode. * Actress Mackenzie Brooke Smith is credited as Mackenzie Smith in this episode. * Actor Ralph Cole, Jr. is credited as Ralph Cole in this episode. * The character of Claire Young is identified as Woman-Mrs. Young in the closing credits of this episode. * Cameron Phillips alias in this episode is Allison Young. * Actress Busy Philipps was actually eight-months pregnant during the shooting of this episode. * This is the second episode of Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles directed by Charles Beeson. It is his first episode from season two of the series. He previously durected "The Demon Hand". His next episode is "Alpine Fields". * This is the second episode of Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles written by Toni Graphia. It is her first episode from season two of the series. She previously wrote "The Demon Hand". Her next episode is "Self Made Man". * Actor Jon Huertas will go on to play the role of New York City detective Javier Esposito on the ABC crime drama series Castle, starring Nathan Fillion. * This is the first appearance of Savannah Weaver. She makes six appearances in the series in total. Prior to playing Savannah Weaver, actress Mackenzie Brooke Smith had an uncredited role in the season one episode, "Dungeons & Dragons" as a girl in the underground resistance camp in the flash-forward sequences. * This is the third appearance of Kacy Corbin. She appeared last in "The Mousetrap". She appears next in "Brothers of Nablus". Bloopers * In the opening scene, the reflection of the camera man can be briefly seen in the hubcaps of the car as it pulls away. Quotes * Allison Young: My name? Why should I tell you? * Cameron Phillips: If you don't, we'll give you one. * Allison Young: Go ahead. I'm dying to hear it. (A Terminator brands a barcode on her). Allison! Allison Young! .... * John Connor: Earth to Cameron. * Cameron Phillips: What? * John Connor: Are you okay? 'Cause if you try and kill me again I wouldn't mind a head start. * Cameron Phillips: If I was going to try to kill you again, we wouldn't be having this conversation. .... * John Connor: Hey! What the hell are you doing? * Cameron Phillips: Heh... playing foozball. * John Connor: We've gotta go. * Cameron Phillips: Go. Where? * John Connor: Home. * Cameron Phillips: Home? Who are you? * John Connor: Cameron... * Cameron Phillips: My name's Allison. * John Connor: No, it's not. It's Cameron. I can't explain this to you right now. We have to go before Mom gets home. * Cameron Phillips: You're freaking me out. * John Connor: I'm freaking you out? (Cameron nods) You really not know who you are? * Cameron Phillips: I'm Allison...from Palmdale. * John Connor: You're not Allison, you're not from Palmdale. You're from the future. You're a machine. * Cameron Phillips: A what? * John Connor: Your chip's messed up again, but I can fix you. I fixed you once, remember? * Cameron Phillips: Fix me? Why would you fix me? .... * James Ellison: These things. They're evil. * Catherine Weaver: We have to be careful, Agent, not to anthropomorphize a machine. * James Ellison: These are more than machines, Miss Weaver. But I never make the mistake of thinking that they're human. See also External Links * * * * Terminator: TSCC at Wikipedia * * * * Terminator: TSCC at the Terminator Wiki * * * * * * "Allison from Palmdale" at the Terminator Wiki ---- Category:2008/Episodes Category:September, 2008/Episodes Category:Episodes with crew categories Category:Verified